MAZE.PTY File Format
Each saved game has a MAZE.PTY file which contains all information about the party, such as party members, location, gold, and gems, as well as certain party achievements. The MAZE.PTY file is found in every saved game CC file and can be found starting at the offsets of 0x3305 for Clouds/World of Xeen (both SAV and WOX files), 0x377D for Darkside, and 0x32FD for Swords. It can also be found in Might and Magic III ".MM3" saves starting at offset 0x2B23. Unlike MAZE.CHR, which starts with a default "header" reading "Default Characters," MAZE.PTY does not have any such internal identification. This is most likely because it immediately follows the last character slot within MAZE.CHR. File Format The file should be exactly 812 bytes in Clouds of Xeen save files, and 1528 bytes in Darkside of Xeen files. When combined into World of Xeen, only the Darkside save file is used; the Darkside specific file format contains all Clouds specific data as well as the Darkside and additional content. Darkside Clouds TODO Notes There exists partial support for hirelings, possibly remnants of MM3 code, or maybe a feature that was dropped due to time constraints. Either way, future reimplementation will like support hirelings again. There are two sets of items. One is for Clouds, the other is for Darkside. Each side has 4 blacksmiths you can buy from. The items are not ordered sequentially by shop, but are interlaced: that is, the first item in the weapon list found at offset 0x340 belongs to blacksmith 1, the second item in the weapon list (at offset 0x344) belongs to blacksmith 2, etc... The second item found at blacksmith 1 is the 5th item in the list, found at offset 0x350. The Terra/Xeen engine is coded pretty cleverly when it comes to time: * Valid values for the current day are between 0 and 99. Any value beyond 99 gets reduced by 100 after 12am and 1 year is added... except 32,767. If you pass midnight on that day, the game adds another day and completely breaks the counter (and the Information display) until you reach 65,536, which then rolls the counter over to 0. * Valid values for the current year seem to be between 0 and 65,535. Once you hit 65,536, however, the counter rolls back over to 0. * Valid values for the current minute are between 0 and 1,439. Any values over 1,499 cause the hour display to show 13 or higher (Your value / 60 - 12), but the clock instantly fixes itself the instant the player takes any action by subtracting 1,440 minutes (and adding a day) until it can show a valid time. As always, 65,536 will reset the counter. I'm pretty sure WinCount/LossCount has something to do with Warzone. This needs confirmation. There seems to be some confusion with the quest flags. Perhaps there is overlap? The last 30 bytes are a complete mystery, and probably completely unused. Do we care about the format of the Clouds specific version of MAZE.PTY? It will be very similar, other than missing the Darkside additional fields. Since the reimplementation is only likely to work with World anyway, it may not be worthwhile finding those differences. Category:File Formats